Direction finding systems are known in the art. They have included the spaced loop direction finding system described in 1921 by Eckersley. In 1935, Eckersley and Marconi provided a precision spaced loop DF system which rotated. Subsequently, more sophisticated systems were provided, as exemplified by Travers U.S. Pat. No. 3,093,827. This yielded a more compact spinning spaced loop system. Evans at page 686-691, November, 1962, in the IRE Transactions on Antennas and Propagation, disclosed a type of DF antenna system utilizing two fixed spaced loops crossing at forty-five degrees (45.degree.). Subsequently, Travers disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,329,954 the use of four fixed spaced loops crossing at forty-five degree (45.degree.) intervals. The Evans and Travers fixed spaced loop systems were designed to provide accurate azimuth angle of arrival for incoming ground wave signals. However, their direction finding performance is degraded for sky wave signals having significant elevation angles with horizontally polarized electric field components. The present invention is an apparatus that provides accurate azimuth and elevation measurements on the incident signals, both for ground waves and also for multipolarized sky waves independent of elevation angle.